Akatsuki Rising
by Oni Shin
Summary: Naruto and Sai find themselves in a strange new world beyond anything they could imagine. With no way of returning home, they find a new purpose. Not liking the methods for criminals by the guardians of this world. The two ninjas take justice into their hands and revive a feared group from their world, Akatsuki. The heros of this world wake up to a deadly Red Dawn.


**Hello to everyone who are fans of the Naruto/Teen Titans crossover fics. I have lately wanted to do something like this crossover for a while and the idea just would not stop bothering me. Anyways this will be an Evil Naruto as he is in the world of Teen Titans. So I hope you will enjoy the fic, Sakura will not be a screeching banshee in this fic as she will be completely and yet not so different from the original cannon. So if you don't like it, than tough luck and I am going to change a few girls' figures in this fic. I would like to thank The Infamous Man and Namikaze09 for helping me with this fic. So you both so very much with the help**

**I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans.**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thoughts/Japanese talking_

**Bold - Demon Talking/Inner Sakura**

_**Bold/Italic - Jutsus**_

**xx**

**xxx**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Reality_**

A single male figure stood on the roof of the tallest buildings overseeing Jump City. This person wore an orange spiral face mask a single eye-hole on the right side of the face. The general look of the figure carried a large sword in wrapping that is strapped to his back. He wore a large black coat decorated with red clouds in white outlines. On his feet are blue-purple ninja sandal with white covering from the ankle. But the most intimidating thing about the male is the red eye with three tomoes around the pupil.

"Damn that Tobi..." The person cruse with his eye narrowing ahead of himself. "I should have known he knew more about the Fuuinjutsu than what Nagato knew." Sighs as he looked to the ground. "No use crying over whats been done already. Now the only thing to do is find out where the hell I am." The figure then turned his head to the corner as he heard something coming at him from behind. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing really to say we are anywhere in the Elemental Countries." Replied a monotone voice appeared behind the masked person. "Though the buildings do resemble those of Amegakure no Sato. But the people who are walking around this late hour show nothing special out of being civilians." The person finished explaining before looking at the masked man with a raised brow. "Why are you wearing a Akatsuki cloak, Naruto?"

The masked man grinned under his mask before scratching behind his head. "Well, I sort of want to keep it as a keep sake from Nagato." Replied a solemn blond. "I mean, who would have thought that he was from the same clan my mother was. Though sometimes I still wish my hair came out red like hers was when she was alive." He then pulled out a scroll and unwrapped it before placing his hands in a single seal. With a puff sound, another cloak with a straw hat popped out in existence. "Here, you better wear this to make sure anything, and everything is concealed, Sai."

The second person identified as Sai took the cloak and the hat from the masked blond. "Do you think anyone else might have accidentally be brought with us hear?" The ninja artist asked his fellow ninja who looked out to the city before shaking his head.

"Nah, I would have sensed them by now." Replied Naruto taking off his mask to reveal his unruly spiky blond hair. His once blue eyes were no longer able to be seen as right and left had different looks. While the right eye being Sharingan from the Uchiha Clan. The left was a different story all together as he gained this eye in his childhood.

During one of his many birthday beatings the villagers gave him those days. It was in his state of desperation that his fear and hate build up too much, that with a look of insanity. He unknowingly blasted his attackers back with an unknown power. This resulted in his former ANBU guard who witnessed the event to take him to Sandaime Hokage. Sandaime did not know what to make of the event as he was curious about the ANBU's report. Who was Uchiha Itachi, before he was forced to make a choice that haunted him through out his life. However, Sandaime listened with interest as he took all the information from the Uchiha prodigy in. So much that after he was done, he and Itachi secretly made a trip towards the ruins Uzushishogakure no Sato. He hoped that the remains would provide some answers to the blonds new doujutsu. As he knew that his father showed no real signs of having a blood limit. While his mother was a different story with her chakra chains used to suppress a bijuu.

So the only logical explanation for his gaining Rinnegan would be that Rikudou Sennin was Uzumaki, and the genes lay dormant within the clan's blood. Which has eluded them for so long until the date of October 10 arrived in Konohagukre no Sato, the birth of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The path set forth by a madman who refused to accept anything than that of being human and wanted the means to escape death's grasp by any means necessary. Through many trails that lay on the road of life for young Naruto, would be the catalyst the path of a legend in his world. However, where there was victory, there was also defeat in this road.

A harsh truth that came from experience in life and that was.

"Sometimes the path to peace is paved in blood of the guilty, the just and the innocents."

Tobi made this point with the war that he created and were set in motion by Uchiha Madara's plan of the Moon's eye plan. The hatred that just would not rest, even after his death in his duel against Senju Hashirama.

So when Naruto plucked the no-named Uchiha's Shraingan out during their battle. He did the one thing that disgusted any person would have seen if they were present. He devoured the Sharingan eye of Tobi, as he still having small traces of Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan within his body. This one act advised by Kurama, gave Naruto access of Mangenkyou Sharingan, which looks like a four bladed pinwheel in his right eye. With Kurama's regenerative abilities in his body, the drawback of blindness would be no threat to his person.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Location: Jump City, Presidential Suite_**

**_Subject: ?_**

The beautiful figure of a woman woke from her sleep as she got up from her bed to look out the view of the city. Her long black hair flowed down to her mid-back, dark green eyes that hid a deadly side to this woman. She, the daughter of a man who outlived those of his enemies through a secret means that only him, herself and Gotham City's Dark Knight, Batman. Her name, Talia Al Ghul the daughter of Ras Al Ghul, Grandmaster of the League of Assassins.

She felt roused from her sleep in her stay at Jump City's most prestigious hotel as she was sent there at her father's request. To scout any potential to those in his organization and to further gain a foothold against those of Lex Corp. or the Wayne family Corp. She did so without any question, but had few second thoughts as she still loved the man behind the mask of Batman, Bruce Wayne. She knew that one of her father's prodigies infiltrated The H.I.V.E., controlled by Brother Blood to raise his own army.

Talia got off the bed gently holding a bed sheet close to her nude form under the cloth. She felt something in the air, an air of change for the world. Then feeling compelled with this change she puts on a silk black robe to cover her body as she went up to the roof of the Hotel.

However the moment she reach up to the roof dressed in large black coats with red clouds that are outlined with white. Both having short black hair, one having a great majority of having his entire face being covered by an orange mask. Talia was about to move silently to hide her presence, only for a cool voice to speak out saying. "Don't try it." The person warned. "We already sensed your presence the moment before you opened the door." Talia did not know which one of the two spoke as the two people turned around to face her.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto looking into the eyes of this new person. He was impressed with the way the woman showed no fear to him or the one who stands with him. "If you do not answer my question, then I can easily extract the answer from you and then some if I must." His Sharingan eye started to spin and seeing her attention is on him while Sai making some Tigers appear from his scroll as the block her escape path. "I won't ask you one more time lady, either tell me or I will show you a portion of hell." Naruto aimed his Killer Intent at the woman.

Talia watched the masked teen for a second longer before the area changed to a dripping sewer with a large cage looking to be empty. Going against her better judgement she walked to the cage where eight large bars swung open and the sounds of large approaching footsteps can be heard from the inky darkness. She backed away in fear with the increasing sound of the footsteps getting louder with each second. Just then a giant red furred clawed hand shot out from the darkness and took a hold her form as the hand slowly. The dragged her into the inky black space with no traceable light. Still feeling the hand grasping her body and struggling to get free from the creature. Talia stopped to hear loud breathing coming from somewhere in the are, only to stop seeing blood red slit eyes glowing furiously as they burned into her soul.

Naruto watched the woman fall to her knees as she is panting for air before walking to the woman's down form. "Will you answer my question now?" Asked the masked ninja seeing the woman look up at him in fear before scowling. "Very well." She replied in anger. "I'm Talia Al Ghul, only daughter of the League of Assassins grandmaster, Ras Al Ghul."

"The league of Assassins?" Sai Repeated with a raise brow. "I sense that from their name alone is far more than what they call themselves, and from the way you were able to try to hide yourself. You also have seen combat or received some type of training."

Sighing for a moment, Naruto then helped Talia to her feet. "How much did you hear in our conversation?" He asked.

"Nothing much on presuming that you, and your friend seem to be lost." Talia spoke truthfully. "As for why I am here. My father sent me to Jump City to recruit any, who posses talent to join the League of Assassins. So far no one seems to be exceptional in my person point of view. Well, aside from the two of that is, but I doubt you would have any interest in joining."

Sai's face remained blank as it always when he would be given a choice about something. "I am only following what my friend does." He shrugged with his eyes closed. "But you are correct that we do not have any interest in joining such a group."

"I'm just tired having to answer someone who is beneath me." Said Naruto as he waved his hand off. "Your father could have just came to this city himself to find his-so-called talented one to join his group. But no, having to send his daughter for him is so foolish on his part." He then saw that Talia was about to speak, but held a hand up to her. "Listen, you said that he is the grandmaster of his group, right." Sees her nod. "Then as such, he is the one who should be doing this kind of crap or he might one day wake up with a knife at his throat."

There nothing for Talia to say in her father's defense at the masked ninja's argument. "But you are correct in us being lost." Sai spoke breaking the silence. "Maybe, we can come to some arrangement where both our parties can benefit from Talia-san." Sees Naruto think about his words before nodding. "You can provide us with information about the world's workings, culture and other things that are both known and not known to the general public. In return, we help you with any sort of problems that may present a threat to only your person."

The daughter of Ras Al Ghul thought what the two teen were proposing in some sort of alliance to her in general. It had major perks for her own desires and in a way getting out of her father's shadow. She then held her hand out to the masked teen who seemed to be the strongest of the two. For a moment he did nothing as if to second guess her motives. Naruto looked into her green eyes for a while longer before shaking her hand firmly. "It looks like we have an alliance then." Said Talia shaking her new partner's hand. "May I have your names? Because it would be impolite to just refer to you as masked man or something with no real meaning."

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and the person next to me is Sai." The ninja introduced themselves as Talia nods her head and invites them to her hotel room.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Location: Jump City, Mall_**

**_Subjects, Naruto & Sai_**

The two ninja sat down in confusion at the new world they are stuck in with no chance of returning home. Sai was pretty amazed with the levels of technology this world had to offer. Mainly computers that allowed him to do all kinds of new ways to do artwork. While Naruto grumbled at never being able to have Ichiraku ramen again.

Sai wearing gray denim jeans black shoes, red belt on his waits. A thin black vest outlined in red over a white tank-top. Naruto wore black pants, red sneakers and a something like his old orange jacket as a vest. The two pretty much did not really pay attention to the females looking in their direction.

The two felt out of place in the world they found themselves because it was pretty complicated to say the least. Days ago Talia filled them on organizations that existed under the eyes of the worlds self proclaimed heroes like, Superman, Batman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Hawk Woman and Martian Manhunter who formed the Justice League. She explained they're reason for being to stop any type of crime that is in the world. Including those who posed the biggest threat to society such as The Joker, her father Ras Al Ghul, Lex Luthor and some many more.

Naruto asked why they just did not kill these people to keep them from doing anything else. But frowned when Talia said that they're moral code did not allow them to do such acts. His frown soon became a scowl at the so-called _Heroes _methods for criminals. Where back in their world, things like there were not really let go of by a slap on the wrist. Sai even agreed with him on this opinion, making Talia raised a brow to the ninjas. The black haired woman asked what they meant on their world which gave her the impression that they are not from Earth. The blond ninja sighed for a moment when because explaining things would take too long. So he activated his Sharingan to use Tsukiyomi on Talia to show her.

To say that the woman was shocked would be a large understatement as she watched everything from a third person perspective. The ninjas would be hired to those who could afford their services as the missions range from normal day chores to killing and stealing information on enemy villages or places that may prove useful one day in the future. To more heinous things like the extermination of an entire clan that is the Uchiha clan.

Sai started poking his food with a fork having been brought to him moments ago. He had seen some food resembling this meal in Konoha, when he dragged Naruto with him. So to not having any awkward situation when Ino asked him to lunch, which ended in disaster on Naruto's part. He then looked up to from his food to look at his in thought or so he thought when he follow his line of sight. He recognized the person from the file that Talia provided for them a couple of days ago. A girl wearing a black leotard that hugged her body tightly with a yellow belt with red gems in the center and a purple hood that covered her face.

_"So that is Raven of the Teen Titans." _Thought the ninja artist as he watched her enter a book store. "Is there, something that is troubling you about her?"

Naruto nod his head slightly narrowing his eyes. "Kurama informed me that she has traces of demonic energy flowing around her." He answered as Sai did not say anything to let the blond continue. "In fact, she seems to control her power through some means. Her face or if you could see it from under that hood of hers."

"Oh..." He shrugged off before giving his usual fake smiles. "I would have thought you were thinking of your non-existent dick of yours." This caused his friend to have a tick mark on his head before grinding his teeth. "Teme, you just trying to piss me off today or just jealous that I actually slept with someone." Naruto said low in a growl which made and Sai's smile did not falter while countering with. "So you really enjoy older women than some your own age." He countered before being violently shaken around by Sai's collar before he looked around to see people staring at them.

"Oh forget it!" The blond said annoyingly before slumping in his chair and taking a viscous bite of his bacon cheeseburger making his eyes widen. "Hm, hey this is pretty good."

Sai on the other hand just looked at the blond for a moment in surprise. _"Something that tastes good, which is not his addiction to ramen." _Thought the ninja artist as he too took a bit and found it to be delicious before eating his meal. He then stopped eating for a moment before speaking. "Talia-san says that we will be heading for a place called Gotham City for a bit before coming back to Jump City."

"Yeah, I already know about that." Replied Naruto when he too stopped eating. "She heard a rumor going on around there about some girl killing drug dealers and other criminals, and I'm also a little curious about it too." He then took one sip of the soda in front of him. "Sai..."

The ninja artist watched his best friend become serious for a moment and waited for him to speak out. "...(sighs)... What do you think of creating our own group? Like the one we fought off back in our world?" He asked.

Sai then raised a brow at the blond. "An organization like Akatsuki, you mean."

"Yeah, not one that will be doing what they did or anything like that." Naruto defended himself in case the pale ninja said anything that would argue with his thought. "But one like that group Talia was talking about, ya'know the Justice League. Only we do things our way..."

"You mean killing criminals instead of sending them to the authorities." Said Sai.

Naruto the nod his head in seeing that the only other ninja from his world is following him so far. "Think about what she told us. Guys in the Justice League will always celebrated for their accomplishment and so far everyone is happy for their work. Only when someone like The Joker or Sinestro comes along for wanting to create havoc on the earth or the entire universe. Since Talia said that there are other people out there beyond this world. The time it takes for the _Heroes _to arrive at the scene, the damage has already been done."

"You want to stop all this." Stated Sai as he smiled. "A noble goal to aim for, though some people would frown for the methods would use on eliminating criminals."

"Yeah and we would need to have others to form the organi-" He stopped talking before looking to his friend once more. "You said we, right? Your not gonna try to talk me out of doing it?"

The pale skinned teen shook his head before replying. "We have been through a lot since meeting each other Naruto, and I will fight along side you, no matter the choices you make."

This made the blond jinchuuriki smile happily again as he was not alone in this new world. "I was thinking of going by code names, like those Justice League guys do."

"Agreed." Said replied. "But what type of names should we choose?"

**xx**

**xx  
**

**_[Location: Gotham City, Night]_**

"Are you sure the contact said that the Bat won't be around this area." Said a man wearing tan pants and a dirty tank-top as he is walking beside another man wearing torn jeans with a black loose shirt who replied. "Of course, the boss says that now is the prefect time to hide these for the trade off."

The two men were watching a crane lower a carrier as they are at the docks owned by Black Mask. Once the carrier was dropped with the needed care for the contents inside. Both men opened the door to make sure nothing happened to the cargo.

The man in the dirty tank-top looked nervous as he saw they are young women. "Yo, Ricki, I'm not sure we should being doing this." He said to his friend now named Ricki. "I mean, why would the boss want to associate with a guy this. Nate, this shit is crazy!"

Getting pissed off for his partner getting afraid of what they were told to do. "Listen to me Nate!" Yelled the newly named man. "We are getting paid a lot of money for delivering these bitches to that sick muthafucker to Zsasz and think of the money we're getting for doing this! Man the fuck up or I'm gonn-aaahhh!" Ricki did not get to finish his sentence as he was flying into the air followed by Nate who also screamed.

The two men flew toward a sun-kissed blond haired man with strange set of eyes. They were a grey-purple with six rings expanded from a tiny pupil on his left eye and his right eye being red with three tomoe's circling the pupil. The man wore an open black opened high collar cloak with short sleeves. The cloak having a single red could with white outline and kanji below saying Kiiroi Senko. He also wore a black long sleeve turtle neck with a red swirl on the left arm under a thin green flak-vest. A matching pair of shinobi pants with medical wrap on his right leg. The white wraps covered his ankle going a little past his shin and black shinobi sandals.

This person was Namikaze Minato, former Yondaime Hokage.

"What is the cargo?" Asked the blond haired man seeing they were not answering as he is holding them by the neck. Tight enough to have oxygen going through them.

Ricki then smirked at the blond in front of him before spitting in his face, making the man frown before dropping to his death as he screamed before a thud could be heard. The blond then turned to second man with those eyes looking cold. "Your friend was lucky." Said the blond. "But you are not going to be as such. Now tell me what you know or I'm gonna be forced to use more... ruthless tactics to make you talk."

Minato then narrowed his eyes to throw Nate off to the side as he did a back-flip to avoid incoming objects aimed at his back. After landing on his feet, he looked at the objects lodged into the metal container. They looked to be design to look like small bats. Turning around to see a pair of yellow boots within inches from his face before disappearing in a yellow flash.

The attacker caught themselves from falling down to the concrete by catching the edge of the metal container. After pulling them-self up in a gymnastic fashion, the figure turned out to be a red haired girl with blue eyes. She wore a black spandex outfit with yellow gloves, belt, boots and a yellowed outline bat symbol on her chest. Long red hair flowed in the wind behind her mask.

"Who are you?" Asked Minato as he stared at the girl in front of him who smiled at him in confidence.

"Guess your new in Gotham, huh." Said the red head before getting into a stance. "The names Batgirl, so remember it when you are going to prison."

Unknowingly to her is a Tri-pronged kunai stabbed in the ground behind her. She watched him vanish before her eyes as she did not sense him appeared behind before getting a pal strike to her back. The attack ripped the back portion of her costume and a seal appeared on her skin, only to vanish within seconds.

"Why did you stop me earlier?" The blond man asked Batgirl who narrowed his blue eyes at him before answering with. "Because I have seen guys like you before. You would kill him after he gave you all the information you needed, because he is no longer useful to you."

"The man-no this scum is not even remotely anything to being human anymore." Said Minato with a frown on his face as his rippled eyes just stared off to light blue ones. "Take a look at the cargo they were shipping out." Points to the carrier below.

Batgirl/Barbara Gordon did not take her eyes off the blond man in front of her as she jumped down to the ground. Once there she opened to the door to a container to see people, all were female. Ages from 10 years old to late 50's, all of whom are tied up with a with gag in their mouths.

"What is going on here?" She asked out loud when blond haired man appeared next to her. "I don't know that either. I was hoping to get some answers from the second man who already ran away by this time because of you interfering." Batgirl looked down for a bit, but did not feel sorry for saving the guy's life. "But I was able to make out some of what they spoke about."

The red haired crime fighter looked to the blond haired man. "They were to be delivered to Zsasz." He said making Batgirl's eyes widen in shock. "I don't know much about this person as my contact has limited knowledge about this person, and judging for your reaction, you heard of him."

The red head nod her head as she did not care about what happened earlier as she started to tell all she knew about the man Zsasz. "From what I know, he came from a wealthy family. But it was after his parent died in a boating accident that sent him into a deep depression. From there he started to lose money by gambling in competitions around the world. It wasn't until he lost his entire fortune in the same way against The Penguin. I don't know much after that really. But later he started to kill people for the reason of _"Liberating them" _from living a life without purpose. His more known victims were women."

"But who would want to make a deal with a man like Zsasz?" She asked herself out-loud. "I know Black Mask owns these docks. But I hardly think he would want to be anywhere near a man the likes of him."

Minato looked around the area for a moment before turning his back. "Who knows." Said The blond. "Our only clue to finding the answer just escaped and tracking him down would prove to be difficult now that he saw you and the person you work along side with."

"So your saying it's my fault!" Yelled the crime fighter.

Sighing for a moment Minato turned around to look at her. "Blaming you would not get me anywhere." He said calmly. "Right now, I should be finding any clues to finding either Zsasz or the guy who was shipping these women to him."

Clenching her teeth in anger, Batgirl then jumped over the man who stopped in his tacks as he watched her land in front of him. "I can't allow you to leave." She said before getting back into a stance. "You murdered a man, despite what you say about finding Mr. Zsasz. You are going to be taken to the authorities."

"The time I spend fighting you, the more time, that scum is getting to go off the grid and into hiding." Said the blond when he smirked for a moment.

Hearing a growl coming from behind, Batgirl turned around to see some odd looking white tigers approaching. Stealing a back glance, she saw the blond was no longer there. Sighing in frustration, she prepared to fight the odd feline creatures.

two figure sat from a rooftop, both wearing masks and dressed in open Akatsuki cloaks. They watched the red haired crime fighter take out the ink tigers out and start to investigate the liquid before talking into a communicator.

"So what do you think, Yuurei." Asked the teen in an orange swirled mask who sits at the buildings edge with one knee prompted up. "Do you think she will be able to meet our groups standards?"

The one known as Yuurei (Ghost) looked at the one who spoke to him before looking back at Batgirl. "No, her sense of morality is strong with that of the one she fights along side with and would only bring damage to use if she were to join as she is now." Said Ghost as he too wore a mask that covered his entire head with the exception of his eyes. "Do we keep searching or find leads to the person named Zsasz?"

**_[A/n: they wear what Itachi does under his Akatsuki cloak, and Sai wears a mask like Vega from Street Fighter, which I don't own either.]_**

Laying his back on the cold floor of the roof. "No, we'll leave the detective work to her for now, before striking the guy down ." Said the orange masked one. "Besides, there is someone I want to meet with, and according to Talia-san's spy network. She is in Gotham and might be wiling to hear us out. Plus she has some unique abilities that will be a great benefit to the world in the long run."

"Do you know where to search, Pein?" Asked Ghost as he watched his partner get up from where he is laying before answering. "The outskirt of Gotham City... and look for any plant life that looks suspicious too. Chances are, that she will be in that area."

**xx**

**_[Location: Gotham City, ?]_**

**_[Talia Al Ghul]  
_**

Talia Al Ghul sat in a car with a glass of wine to her right side as she looked to be waiting for someone. After a moment of waiting, did she take out a black covered book to read. The book was not anything special like those her father would read about in his study. But did this to pass her time in waiting for the person she asked for to arrive.

Minutes later did the door to the limousine open to reveal a girl with black hair with black eyes. Looking to be at age 16 as she wore an open green short sleeved-button shirt over a black blouse and blue denim pant with black low-top boots.

"I see that you finally arrived Jade." Spoke Talia as she did not look up from her book. "I know you are wondering why I have pulled you from you infiltration mission from the HIVE."

Jade did not know if she were to answer to this person who has just enough power as her mentor or not. But deciding not to be rude out of fear. "Because the Grandmaster has found another purpose for me?" She asked, only to see the woman look up from her book with a knowing gaze. "No, not in the slightest bit." Said Talia making the tension in the car shift. "Words have reached my ears, that you plan to betray the League of Shadows."

Jade knew no fear when it came to doing missions for the Grandmaster. But when it came down to enrage the Grandmaster himself was another thing entirely, just as his daughter. Seeing that she was found out by the daughter of the Grandmaster. Her chances of leaving the League of Shadows lessened by a great fraction and a life of contant looking over her shoulder and sleeping with one eye open becoming reality.

"I have a proposition for you." Said Talia making the girl in front of her more nervous. "You want to leave the League of Shadows. But you would only be living on borrowed time until you are eventually killed by another member." She took another sip of wine. "You will need to have numbers on your side if you wish to survive this cruel world we live in."

"Numbers?" Said Jade confusingly. "You mean, you want me to join another group? I would rather being living a life on the run than to be in another group like the League of Shadows!"

Talia could only chuckle at the girls response which irritated Jade. "What the hell is so funny!" Barked the Shadow as the woman in front of her went back to reading. "What if the group that in question was similar to that of the Justice League, but more outgoing."

"Outgoing?" Repeated Jade.

The woman in front of her nodded her head. "Unlike the Justice League, these guys have no problems with killing those that cause harm to innocent lives." She pulled out two picture of two boys looking to be the same age as jade. Talia then handed the pictures to her guest to look at the two she mentioned. "Right now they are looking for a new member to join them with the information I was able to gather. Though I am confident they will convince the person they are looking for."

Jade looked to the older woman who is smirking in satisfaction. "Why are you doing this?" She asked as Talia raised a brow. "You are going to have to be more clear with the question, my dear."

Biting her lip, Jade sighed in defeat. "Why are you willing to help me escape, and the reason for wanting me to join these two?" The Shadow member asked. "What do you gain from me doing all this?"

"Because I think it will be amusing to me." Talia answered. "Now what do you say?"

**xx**

**_[Location: Gotham City Outskirts]_**

**_[Pein & Ghost]_**

After a trip that Ghost created from his drawings, the two landed on the ground gracefully and being careful not to let their guard down. Because the plant life also being dangerous from what the reports told of this person. So they made sure to be extra cautious as the walked into the strange moss.

"The plant life is not able to sustain itself in this environment." Stated Pein as he kneels down to look at the dying greenery as Ghost spoke. "Perhaps the water source is not suitable for the grounds here and must be contaminated at some point before reaching here. Maybe there is a point in place where the waste water from Gotham City is release and mingles with the natural water."

"I guess your right." Said Pein as he looked around. "The plant life won't last long will it."

"Maybe a year or two." Stated Ghost before shifting his right eye to the side. "Will you be staying with it until its end?"

A giant rose unearthed itself from the ground before blooming to reveal a light green skinned woman with vibrant red hair reach her mid-back. She is dressed in an one-piece swimsuit made out of green leafing. Vince soon shot out from the ground as they carried her in a sitting position with her legs crossed.

"Pamela Lilian Isley or do you prefer to be called Poison Ivy?" Said Pein as he stepped forward as he was careful not to let his guard down with the woman. Seeing as the plant life in the area would attack on her command.

For a moment or two of the three staring at each other Ivy spoke. "Why have you come here to this place. Very few would try to come this way unless they wanted something from me personally. Only to stab me in the back when things go in their favor."

"We are here looking for answers really and ones that only you could provide." Said Pein as he locked eye with the green skinned woman. "But we are also here for another reason too. One that might hopefully benefit both parties."

Ivy scoffed at the orange masked teen. "Like I said before." She spoke in a deadly tone. "You would only stab me in the back if things were going your way. So unless you have anything else to talk about, than our talks are over and you will die here."

Pein for a moment kept his Sharingan gaze at the woman as he sighed for a moment before going through some hand seals. _**"Moukton: Jukai Koutan!" **_Pein said silently as he held his hands together.

Ivy then looked on at the person before her as if he looked a fool. Then suddenly branches started to sprout out from the ground followed by trees and it continued to grow as a forest started to uproot itself from the ground. Moments later the uprooting stopped itself as the masked teen release his hands. The green skinned woman looked around her surrounding to see a new forest filled with life in wonder. With her inner excitement dying down, she then relaxed a little bit before looking at the two masked teens.

"What do you wish to talk about?" She asked as she raised a brow to see the orange masked on raise a hand to her.

"I would like you to join us, Poison Ivy." He said in a neutral voice. "Together, we can make sure that the world does not destroy itself with too much technology and that the beauty of our world remains intact for future generations to come. You have seen with my skills, I can make the trees stronger than the normal ones that they can withstand cruel climate conditions. With your skills in the same area as mine, we can create cures, food, and anything that will preserver the future of our planet."

"Or given enough time, create one where Technology will not damage it on a grand scale. With my power as it is, I can make that also make that dream possible."

Ivy looked at the forest that was once a dead-zone moments ago before this person arrive. She thought of all her plans to save what she could. Despite the methods of doing such and the lives that it would take out. Sure she did not care so much for the people of Gotham when she tried to turn the city into one big plant. But it was a necessary evil for the greater good. However Batman always found a way to foil each plan she made.

"Your offer is very tempting, but I have to wonder about something." She looked at Pein. "What do you get in return for all this?"

Smirking behind his mask, Pein then walked closer to the woman with Ghost at his side as he explained the details of his plans. Ivy becoming very interested with what he spoke of about the so-called guardians. But before leaving the new forest for Gotham. Pein made the current water system runs somewhere else and then using what jutsu he had gained in his life, made a self sustaining water system flowing from a waterfall.

**xx**

**_[Location: Gotham City, Private Property, hours later]_**

**_[Pein, Ghost & Ivy]_**

The three people made their way into a very luxurious manor that is decorated with different antiques. Pein looked up to see a familiar face looking down at them from the second floor balcony. Talia stood then with a pleased look on her face. Pein then started to walk up the stairs as he took off his orange swirled mask. Ivy then watched the person's appearance change in front of her eyes. His short black hair started to get a little longer. Skin started to become a bit tanner as it started to gain a healthy complexion. His eyes were still two different colors for a moment before closing them and became sapphire as he spoke low before the two went into a room.

Sai then took off his mask as well to reveal his face that looked unemotional. Before going into his room, he was tapped on the shoulder by Poison Ivy. "Are they..." She asked before seeing the pale skinned boy shook his head. "They are not in a romantic relationship, more like one with benefits to the other in sexually."

He said before leaving to his room for some needed rest and not noticing the green skinned woman's face turning red as she went to some random room for rest. Sai the looked around his room for a moment before unsealing four canvases. For some reason he felt compelled to start painting once again since he had not time with the war happening. The ninja artist looked to the side at three completed canvas where the new Team Kakashi along with Yamato stood together. This one was entitled as "New Team". The next one showed the Rookies standing amongst each other with Hinata standing near Naruto and him at his left. The canvas was entitled as "Friends". Sai looked at the third canvas with a smile on his face as it was just him and Naruto standing next to each other as this one is entitled "Family".

If anyone were to ask him what he valued in the sense of precious that is material object. He would answer by this one saying this canvas meant so much to him. Though time was short when he met everyone, Sai could finally admit by saying.

"Those were the best times of his life."

**xx**

**xx  
**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**_That is it for the new Chapter 1 , and I hope everyone enjoyed the story, until next time, Bye-bye.  
_**


End file.
